


Слова любви к тебе

by Liz_Taylors_Hamster



Series: Культурный обмен [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 15:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19541686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Taylors_Hamster/pseuds/Liz_Taylors_Hamster
Summary: Кроули питает огромную и непреодолимую слабость к нежным словам.





	Слова любви к тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Speak Loving to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116901) by [Ferrety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrety/pseuds/Ferrety). 



Они и сами не знали, свойственна ли эта особенность всем демонам или одному только Кроули.

Кроули заметил ее первым. В конце концов, он вполне четко понимал, что с ним, черт побери, творится, и пусть даже он довольно долго размышлял над происходящим (несомненно, слишком долго для демона, потому что демонам по природе своей не пристало сомневаться причинах и правильности своих действий), но все равно вынужден был признать, что, когда это случилось с ним впервые, он был крайне удивлен и понятия не имел, как к этому отнестись.

Что ж, теперь мы можем с уверенностью сказать, что это намеренно туманное вступление получилось достаточно туманным, и перейти к сути дела.

А именно, к Истории о том, как Кроули обнаружил свою невероятную слабость к ласковым словам, а Азирафаэль почти не использовал ее в своих интересах, разве что иногда. 

Впервые это случилось после Апокалипсиса и всяческих других страшных событий, которые так и не произошли.

Кроули помогал Азирафаэлю наводить порядок в его драгоценном книжном магазине и пытался понять, зачем он всем этим занимается, попутно пялясь на книги и мысленно приказывая им встать в алфавитном порядке. К сожалению, обложки книг, которые в прошлой жизни были коровами, не внимали приказу. Бумага, скорее всего, ощутила бы нечто вроде ужаса в глубинах своего растительного сознания, но животные оказались значительно более стойкими. Тем более что эти конкретные обложки привыкли к общению с Азирафаэлем, а потому устрашающие взгляды Кроули были обречены на провал.

— Дорогой, с ними этот способ не сработает. Кроме того, мне не хотелось бы, чтобы мои стеллажи были похожи на картинку из глянцевого журнала.

Кроули вздохнул.

Разумеется, ему было об этом известно. Вот уже шесть тысяч лет Азирафаэль отказывался приводить в порядок свои владения. Также, судя по всему, в них были под запретом хороший вкус и чистота.

— Мне никогда не понять, как ты живешь в таком бардаке. Может, мне стоит сотворить на твоих стеллажах еще немного пыли, чтобы навести уют? Может, еще и пару бомжей с улицы притащить, чтобы стало совсем чудесно? Раз уж даже простой алфавитный порядок — это для тебя слишком тяжелое бремя, может, мне просто запихать книги на полки как попало? Все равно никто не заметит разницы. 

Азирафаэль досадливо цокнул языком.

— Да будет тебе известно, что эти книги были расставлены в определенном порядке, а не просто распиханы по полкам…

— Да ладно!

— БОЛЕЕ ТОГО, этот порядок был куда более интуитивно понятен, чем твой бездушный, — он пальцами изобразил в воздухе кавычки, — «эс-с-стетический подход».

Кроули решил проигнорировать поддразнивание.

— Так поведай же мне, какой порядок более интуитивно понятен, чем алфавитный.

— Видишь ли, алфавит меняется в зависимости от языка, поэтому алфавитный порядок изначально не назовешь интуитивно понятным.

— Это самый идиотский аргумент против алфавитного порядка из тех, что я когда-либо слышал, ангел.

Азирафаэль фыркнул.

— Кроули, милый, я тебя люблю, но закрой свой рот, пожалуйста, и поставь книги как раньше.

Даже если руки у Кроули слегка затряслись после вскользь брошенного обращения («Кроули, милый»), сердце пропустило удар после следующих слов («я тебя люблю»), а ноги на мгновение чуточку подкосились, то это было его личное дело, а сам Кроули не обратил на это внимания.

Проблема заключалась в том, что все повторилось снова.

Они напились. А что такого. В тот вечер им было нечем заняться, они частенько напивались вместе, а если они и начали в последнее время делать это чаще, то кто им судья? В любом случае от начальства с обеих сторон никаких вестей не было.

Так что они напились великолепного бурбона (который иногда превращался в итальянское вино или довольно-таки дерзкий виски) и теперь сидели на своей любимой скамейке прямо перед опустевшим прудом. Утки оказались куда умнее их и отправились спать, но пруд все равно был весьма живописен, а деревья пели от дуновения сухого осеннего ветра.

По крайней мере, так это описал Азирафаэль. С трудом подбирая слова.

— Ты такой… с-с-сентиментальный, ангел. С-с-скажешь, тоже, деревья поют. Ужас-с-но с-с-слащаво.

Азирафаэль со смешком склонил голову на плечо Кроули.

— Это поэзия. Поэзия — это хорошо. Это… это мило.

Голова Азирафаэля опустилась на ключицу Кроули, и он машинально придвинулся, чтобы ангелу было удобнее.

— Это тоже… мило, — тот продолжал, пытаясь сосредоточиться. — Пруд и… это…

— Утки? — подсказал ему Кроули.

— Да. Утки. И ночь, и ветер. И ты. Здесь, со мной. Так мило. Я хочу, чтобы это длилось долго. Может, даже вечно. Да. А ты? Согласен быть со мной? И с утками? Вечно?

Кроули почувствовал, как слабость разливается по телу сквозь теплую и знакомую дымку опьянения. Он весь обмяк, будто теплый пудинг, колени затряслись, глаза закрылись сами собой, а из груди чуть не вырвался звук, подозрительно похожий на мурлыканье.

Это было странное, согревающее и совершенно возмутительное ощущение. Он уже собрался запаниковать, но был слишком пьян даже для этого.

— Да, с-с-согласен, — сказал он вместо этого, наслаждаясь удовлетворенным и хмельным вздохом Азирафаэля.

Он чувствовал себя так, словно в него вселилась куча сонных котяток.

Что, по правде говоря, нельзя было назвать подобающим демону состоянием.

Впрочем, обычное состояние Кроули тоже сложно было назвать подобающим демону.

На следующее утро он уже не беспокоился о случившемся. В конце концов, в пьяном виде вполне естественно делать, говорить или чувствовать странные вещи, и Кроули никак не мог знать наверняка, что он уже испытал на своей шкуре все побочные эффекты алкоголя. Возможно, накануне он открыл для себя что-то новенькое. Внутренний голос тихонько пробормотал у него в голове: «Ага, конечно». Но Кроули вполне успешно его проигнорировал.

Но это происходило снова и снова.

При каждой встрече Азирафаэль умудрялся сказать что-то невероятно сентиментальное и щекотливое, словно все эти нежности давно стали частью их повседневного общения. И каждый раз Кроули неминуемо таял от этих слов.

«Кроули, дорогой, ты ведь в курсе, как ты мне важен, верно?»  
«Я так рад, что мы целую вечность проведем бок о бок».  
«Для тебя я всегда свободен, ты же знаешь».

Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезло, и Кроули было не с кем об этом поговорить.

Пожалуй, им обоим стоило завести новых друзей.

***

Кроули валялся на диване у себя в квартире, жутко скучал и обдумывал всяческие гадости, чтобы отвлечься и укрепить свою злобную демоническую репутацию. Начальство его по-прежнему полностью игнорировало. Он звонил им, посылал запросы и электронные письма. Но натыкался только на автоответчики. Правда, один раз ему попалась очень скучающая секретарша, из чего он сделал вывод, что Ад никуда не исчез, но явно не хотел с ним общаться. От этого ему стало весьма неуютно и захотелось выдумать какую-нибудь гадость, чтобы вернуть все в привычное русло. Например, изобрести пепельницы из липкого пластика, которые невозможно отчистить, и организовать их продажу в пабы.

Эта идея показалась ему не особенно увлекательной, и он отложил ее на потом.

Нужно было просто заняться чем-нибудь… привычным.

В последнее время он только и делал, что общался с Азирафаэлем, а ведь прежде это вовсе не входило в список его привычек. Раньше они встречались «примерно раз в сто лет», но потом им пришлось объединиться, чтобы воспитать этого треклятого ребенка, которого к тому же и перепутали в итоге. С тех пор они были практически неразлучны. И он не знал, почему так и не смог положить этому конец.

Ну и потом… это странное чувство.

И вспоминать об этом чувстве было тоже опасно, потому что теперь, стоило Кроули только подумать о нем, как по телу разливались тепло и дрожь.

Все это беспокоило и озадачивало его, даже немного раздражало, но он не мог отрицать: обдумывая свою реакцию на чересчур дружелюбные реплики Азирафаэля, он обязательно припоминал эти чересчур дружелюбные реплики и снова ощущал ту самую реакцию.

Всегда.

Кроули вовсе не считал себя идиотом. И точно знал, из-за чего в присутствии ангела его словно окружали котята и аромат теплого шоколада (не то чтобы ему полагалось любить всю эту дребедень, но силам Ада необязательно знать, что Змей-Искуситель питает слабость к шоколаду и котятам).

Проблема заключалась в том, что Кроули, не будучи идиотом, понимал, что ангелу подобает любить все вокруг. Ладно, допустим, он не любил покупателей и вел себя с ними как последний пассивно-агрессивный негодяй, причем умел делать это очень тонко и весьма эффективно (Кроули недавно стал свидетелем такой невероятно забавной сцены и готов был заплатить за то, чтобы увидеть нечто подобное снова), но это было исключение из общего правила. К тому же Азирафаэль ни за что бы не поверил в то, что Кроули способен… да к черту все, полюбить его. Б-р-р. 

Стоило Кроули лишь подумать о слове «любовь», как он чуть сквозь землю не провалился от смущения.

— Я, — сказал он вслух, — капитально влип.

***

Он знал. Он не мог не знать.

Если бы не знал, то не отпускал бы столько ласковых реплик, да еще в самый подходящий момент.

Когда Кроули пил чай, Азирафаэль чудесным образом не мог удержаться от комплимента и мимоходом замечал, какие у него изящные руки, после чего Кроули обязательно проносил чашку мимо рта, и капли чая текли по подбородку.

Когда они сидели на скамейке в парке, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, чтобы согреться (тем более что Кроули был хладнокровным созданием), Азирафаэль непременно отмечал, как поэтичен и романтичен окружающий пейзаж и как приятно посидеть здесь вместе с Кроули, после чего Кроули опять невольно таял и сильнее прислонялся к его плечу.

В ресторане, в «Ритце», в телефонных разговорах, в плохом настроении, сразу после удавшейся гадости и вообще без всякого повода — Кроули всегда рисковал нарваться на очередные нежные и ласковые слова.

В такие моменты Кроули пристально смотрел на ангела (пялиться широко открытыми глазами он попросту не умел), пытаясь уловить на лице Азирафаэля какой-то знак, какой-то намек на то, что он действует осознанно и намеренно. Но ему никогда не удавалось различить ничего, кроме привычной спокойной и безмятежной улыбки.

Но ему нужно было все узнать. Кроули искусно манипулировал другими и прекрасно понимал, когда другие пытались манипулировать им. Судя по всему, ангел нашел у него слабое место, о котором он сам и не догадывался: от идиотских ласковых реплик он начисто терял контроль над своим телом. Неплохо сработано, ангел, но это определенно тянуло на нарушение духа и буквы Договоренности. 

Они сидели в подсобке книжного магазина поодаль друг от друга. Точнее, Кроули сидел поодаль, а Азирафаэль сидел за столом и пил чай. Продолжалось это уже довольно долго. С тех пор, как Кроули оклемался от слов Азирафаэля, который назвал его своей самой родной душой. Надо сказать, что это удалось Кроули совсем не сразу.

Казалось, что чашка Азирафаэля никогда не опустеет, да и естественного для человека желания сходить в туалет после такого количества выпитого чая он вовсе не испытывал.

Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезло. Кроули нужно было высказаться.

— Ангел, это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет.

Азирафаэль поднял взгляд. На губах играла неизменная дружелюбная улыбка.

— Что именно, дорогой?

— Ты знаешь, что именно. Ты это делаешь нарочно.

Азирафаэль поднял бровь.

Этот замшелый старый негодяй, кажется, и правда оказался форменной сволочью, а еще ангел.

Нога Кроули начала нервно подергиваться.

— Не надо на меня так смотреть. Я тебя насквозь вижу, ангел.

Азирафаэль опустил глаза на чашку, не в силах скрыть широкую улыбку. На лице у него было написано: «Я тебя тоже, милый Кроули».

— Я понятия не имею, о чем ты, — сказал он вместо этого.

Кроули фыркнул. Кажется, кое-кто пытается заставить его поговорить начистоту.

Ни один демон на свете никогда и ни за что не согласится добровольно произнести ни единого ласкового слова, разве что оно будет изрядно сдобрено ругательствами и насмешками. Так уж заведено. Но что поделаешь. Он уже отчаялся.

— Ты со своими… — он взмахнул рукой и отвел взгляд, — с твоими чертовыми телячьими нежностями. Засыпаешь меня ими без конца. Я знаю, что ты это делаешь специально, вот так, знаю, и все.

Он с трудом поднял глаза на Азирафаэля. Тот смотрел на него своим спокойным, безмятежным и подернутым пылью взглядом.

— Ах, вот ты о чем, — ответил он. — Ну да. Обычно я действительно говорю с определенной целью.

Кроули поежился.

— Ну хорошо, раз ты сам признался, то давай так: ты отлично повеселился, а теперь переставай.

— Почему же?

— Почему? — запнувшись, выпалил Кроули. — Потому что ты знаешь, что от этого бывает.

— Да, я таким образом выражаю свою привязанность к тебе. Я убежден, что если любишь, то нужно об этом говорить.

Ну вот, опять.

Кроули пытался побороть себя, но все равно таял, в животе порхали бабочки, а голос в голове распевал: «Азирафаэль любит меня, он сам сейчас признался, Азирафаэль любит меня». Азирафаэль не стал бы врать о таких деликатных вещах. Наверняка он сказал правду. На несколько мгновений Кроули позволил себе насладиться осознанием того, что любим, и любим именно Азирафаэлем, этим пухловатым, запылившимся, безвкусно одетым негодяем-ангелом.

А потом он снова вспомнил, что любить ближних — это работа Азирафаэля.

Эта мысль помогла ему немного справиться с эйфорией.

Ему удалось выпрямиться.

— Хорошо, но ты должен перестать.

Азирафаэль с растерянным видом поджал губы. Негодяй.

— Не вижу причин переставать.

— Ты вводишь меня в заблуждение! — Кроули принципиально отказывался краснеть. — Говоришь мне все это, как будто я тебе дорог, ну, то есть, по-настоящему дорог.

— И что?

Вид у Азирафаэля стал такой, словно он наткнулся на весьма и весьма загадочную книгу. Автор которой, возможно, даже пытался доказать, что Бога нет.

— Но… — Кроули не знал, что говорить дальше. Поэтому жалким голосом закончил, — но это не так.

Азирафаэль нахмурился.

— Думаю, мне лучше знать.

Он поставил чашку на разделяющий их столик, наклонился вперед и взял Кроули за руку — длинную, худощавую, с гладкой кожей комнатной температуры. Нежно провел большим пальцем по ладони. Кроули задержал дыхание, чтобы случайно не заскулить от удовольствия. Не то чтобы он часто скулил, но осторожность была не лишней.

— Кроули.

Азирафаэль неумолимо смотрел на него своими ясными глазами, и Кроули ничего не оставалось, кроме как смотреть на него в ответ.

— Кроули, мой дорогой.

Только бы сдержаться, чтобы дыхание не перехватило. Если перехватит, то это конец.

— Кроули, любимый.

Сдержаться не совсем получилось.

Азирафаэль поднял руку и погладил Кроули по щеке. Кроули невольно прикрыл глаза.

Ангел пробормотал что-то приободряющее, и Кроули позволил себе слегка податься навстречу ласковым пальцам. Сердце готово было выскочить из груди.

— Кроули.

Азирафаэль понизил голос до шепота, и они вдвоем словно оказались внутри маленького и уютного кокона, где не было никого, кроме них, и ничего, кроме теплой, пахнущей бумагой руки на щеке Кроули, кроме этого голоса и этого запаха.

— Я ведь и правда люблю тебя, честное слово, — Азирафаэль хитро улыбнулся. — Но да, должен признаться, что меня немножко веселит то, как безобидные слова выводят тебя из равновесия.

Кроули ответил бы колкостью на колкость, но не смог, потому что растаял окончательно.

***

Заходящее солнце заливало запыленный книжный магазин теплым оранжевым светом.

Внутри букинист средних лет мирно читал давно забытую книгу, удобно устроившись в старом кресле.

Это было вполне обыденное зрелище, если не считать зеленую змею, уютно обвившуюся вокруг упомянутого букиниста. Она спала, положив голову Азирафаэлю на плечо, и ангел то и дело поглаживал ее, шепча ласковые слова.

Его вовсе не беспокоило, что после чересчур ласковых объятий Кроули был не в силах оставаться в человеческом теле. В конце концов, читать так было вполне удобно. И все-таки он надеялся, что со временем демон научится лучше контролировать свое тело, ведь он придумал уже уйму способов читать, устроившись на кушетке вместе с существом в человеческом обличье, и был намерен испробовать их все.

А пока что он отметил для себя, что любовь полностью лишает Кроули его демонических сил, и счел это наблюдение весьма полезным.

А Кроули в свою очередь надеялся, что Азирафаэлю скоро надоест доводить его до дрожи в коленях при посторонних.


End file.
